In order to obtain an output with sufficient luminance from the the illumination system of a projection apparatus, a laser light source of the projection apparatus may use a laser diode array including a plurality of laser diodes and focus the laser beam onto the phosphor layer to produce an output with sufficient fluorescence intensity. The plurality of laser diodes arranged in an array may produce an output of light beams with extremely high luminous power which is used to excite phosphor, and the number of laser diodes in the array may be advantageously changed as appropriate to accommodate various projection luminances as required.
However, since thermal quenching effect of the phosphor when being heated and the light saturation when being excited under a high power in which case varying the power may not cause a varied luminance, how to overcome the problems of thermal quenching and light saturation of the phosphor to achieve an illumination system comprising a light source with sufficient luminance is actually a focus of attention for those related in the art.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.